


No choice

by alizrak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizrak/pseuds/alizrak
Summary: Eli has just came back from the Ascendacy and Thrawn has been ordered by the Emperor to bring Ezra Bridger back to him... no matter the cost.Based on the premise of Thrawn Treason.





	No choice

“You… can’t be serious,” Eli breathed in shock.

Thrawn looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t I clear? I said-”

“I know what you said. Thrawn, you can’t do it,” Eli said exasperatedly. The corners of Thrawn’s lips twitched. Eli’s expression softened. “I meant…You shouldn’t do it.”

“The Emperor has ordered it. He knows Bridger will yield when the bombardment starts.”

“That’s it? Because he orders it? What about you? Don’t you think this is wrong? That there’s another way?”

Thrawn stared at him in silence for a second.

“Direct orders must be followed. What I think is irrelevant…”

“IT’S NOT!” Eli grabbed at his shoulders. “Tell me-… please, tell me you know this is wrong. Tell me you have another plan.”

There was a pause and Thrawn’s shoulders dropped almost imperceptibly. He shook his head slightly. “There is not enough time,” the Chiss explained looking at him, the glow on his eyes diminishing as if tired.

“Thrawn…”

“Given the circumstances, the Emperor’s correct. His tactic will work in this scenario,” Thrawn straightened.

“You have a choice…” Eli’s hands lowered and gripped gently at Thrawn’s arms.

“We don’t.”

“We do,” Eli pressed with a hint of desperation. “Let them keep the damn planet for the moment. We will find a way to recover it… a better way. Your way.”

The glow in Thrawn’s eyes seemed to intensify slightly. A small pained smile appeared on his lips.

“I am grateful of your trust in my abilities, but you know the Emperor will retaliate. Against me. Against us.”

“We will leave.”

“We can’t.”

“He can’t follow us into the Unknown Regions. He will never reach the Ascendancy.”

“He will eventually find a way once the Death Star is complete.”

“I’ll stop Krennic then. Kill him if I have to,” Eli said with a sudden surge of resolution.

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed and tilted his head. “That would be treason,” he warned him softly.

“You leave me no other choice. To save the man I knew, I-,” Eli said but his heart caught on his throat as Thrawn moved closer, just a few centimeters away from him and grabbed his hand.

“And I won’t let you compromise your integrity without need. I am a warrior so I’ll carry with the burden of these choices for you,” Thrawn explained and Eli was left speechless. “Trust me.”

And with that he turned to leave. Eli’s lips trembled looking at him walking away.

“Please. Thrawn. Let’s just go back to Csilla. The Ascendancy needs you,” he pleaded softly. “…I need you.”

The words made Thrawn stop mid-step. His whole body tensed. He slowly turned his head to Eli with a sad and tired expression. _It had almost worked_.

“The mission comes first,” Thrawn said closing his eyes, the words pained him as he carried on.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to share this here. Sorry. I made myself sad.


End file.
